Truth Within the Shadows
by Giratina Zero
Summary: Upon the death of Kakuzu an ancient sealing is undone. What could this mean for Konoha when a strange foreigner arrives?
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Within the Shadows**

Kushina: And set!

Excellent! Hello every one. Kaien Kurayami the OC Merchant here about to start a new Naruto series. For thos of you who jave read of Fangs and Kunai I am only taking a break. Hopefully you enjoy this series as well. To those of you new to my work please enjoy.

Minato: Here's the disclaimer. Kaien Kurayami does not own Naruto or any referneces to other series. He does own Mark Frey however.

Thank you. Now without further ado let's rock.

Chapter 1: Demonic Awakening.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in Konohagakure. Nothing at all was out of the ordinary but the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade was in a state of unease. She felt like something wasn't right and could not bring herself to leaver her office despite it being one in the morning. Tsunade looked out to the Hokage Monument and found herself looking at her geandfather Senju Hashirama. She had heard from Kakashi that the man who killed him, Kakuzu a member of the Akatskui, was dead and had taken her grandfather's heart. Tsunade was glad about that but that's when the unease set in. "Why is it that hearing about your heart stopping makes me feel like something is about to happen?" Tsunade asked the carving from her window. As if to answer her question Tsunade saw a dark violet glimmer from the carvings eye and she had a feeling that it was calling to her. Tsunade thought about calling in some ANBU but decided against it because her instincts said she should go alone. Tsunade quickly ran out the door and into the caves inside the monument and before long she saw a dark violet light coming from a tunnel. Tsunade turned and followed the light and found herself looking at a large sarcophogus made from what appeared to be crystallized chakra. The sarcophogus had cracks in it and from those crack the dark violet light was slipping through. Every second that passed had the cracks grow larger until finally the sarcophogus shattered. Tsunade had to look away as the light had become intense but when she looked back she saw the last thing she would have thought was inside the sarcophogus.<p>

Inside the Sarcophogus was a young man that was staring directly at her. He was wearing black boots, black slacks, a tucked in white button up with a black vest over it and a crimson tie, and a black robe. His hair was light brown and untidy but his eyes were the same dark violet as the light and they were slitted like a wolf's. Tsunade stared at the young man for a moment. The young man didn't seem threatening until Tsunade noticed that laying next to him were weapons. Tsunade saw an english rapier, ring blade, and a chain sword but what really caught her attention was an overly large sword. Tsunade realized that it was a zweihander. This young man was obviously a foreigner because no one in the Elemental Nations sold zweihander's. Especially not onw made with a strange red metal with a demonic looking design and a red crystal in the hilt.

"Who are you?" The young man asked. Tsunade looked at the young man dumbly for a second after being so focused on his weapons. "Are you a mute?" The young man asked simply. Tsunade snapped out of her daze.

"I am the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade." Tsunade said as her introduction. The young man narrowed his eyes. Tsunade at first tensed but say he wasn't doing it threatening ly. More like he was analyzing her. After a moment the young man closed his eyes and nodded.

"I do see some resemblence to to Young Hashirama." The Young Man announced causing Tsunade to freeze. This young man who barely looked old enough to drink had just called her grandfather young and while she sensed no chakra she did feel a sort of power from within the young man. The power scared her to no end but she still was able to keep her composure. The young man looked around and say that only Tsunade was with him and he was puzzled by that. "Young One where is Young Hashirama?"

"My grandfather is long dead. He was killed by a man named Kakuzu who stole his heart to add on to his life." Tsunade explained to the young man who looked really puzzled.

"Arte of the Heartstealer? That's not a technique a human could learn without help from either the Shadow or Doll Clans." The young man muttered.

"Ummm why do you refer to humans like you aren't one?" Tsunade asked. The young man chuckled a little before seeing that Tsunade was seriously confused. The young man sighed before looking her dead in the eye.

"Because Young One I'm not a human. I am of the Sinner Clan." The young man said before he decided to clarify more. "I am what you humans refer to as a demon." Tsunade stepped back and fell upon hearing this. She had not even suspected this strange young man to be a demon of all things.

"Your a Bijuu?" Tsunade blurted out. The young man shook his head.

"I am not a Remnant of the Beast Clan's head. I am of the Sinner Clan. My name is Sir Mark Raphael Frey, Knight of Tartarus and friend to Young Hashirama." Tsunade was on the verge of passing out. Before her stood a Demon Knight and a friend of her grandfather's and he only looked to be twenty at the most.

"B-b-but why were you in that sarcophogus if my grandfather was your friend?" Tsunade asked still trying to get a hold of herself. Mark smiled sadly and Tsunade noticed a fang poke out from his lips.

"Young Hashirama and I were good friends but after that fool Madara attacked with the strongest Remnant the village he founded was not all to thrilled with demonkind so I went into hiding in this cave. After a year of hiding people still scorned demonkind so I asked Young Hashirama to seal me away in a deep sleep and to awaken me when I could walk within the village freely or when his heart ceased beating. Apparently the latter is the cause of my awakening." Mark then drew a pentacle in the air using the same dark violet light that came from the cracks in the sarcophogus. "May your rest be peaceful and free of woe my brother in arms." The pentacle disappeared as Mark turned to Tsunade again. "I guess I should part. My kind are most likely still unwelcome." Mark started to leave but Tsunade stood up and stopped him.

"Did you kill humans?" Tsunade asked simply.

"Only to protect my friends of this realm. Never for selfish or foolish reasons. Young Hashirama even saw fit to teach me your ninja way of fighting which I am quite proficient at." Mark answered. Tsunade looked at him and could feel the truth in his words.

"Then I would like to ask you to join this village as a member of out ninja squads." Tsunade said. "If you were a friend of my grandfather's and no one knows about you then he would like you to be a member of the village he helped found." Mark looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes.

"A sound argument but I have no real reason to stay. True I was loyal to my friend and the village but I can feel that it is strnger than it was before I slept." Tsunade was taken back by Mark once more. She was surprised he could sense the village's strength like that. Tsunade also knew that her grandfather would want Mark to join the village because his strength would be a huge asset. "However I have a question I must pose to you." Mark said from out of nowhere. Tsunade looked at him. "I do not sense any of Madara's descendents. What ever happened to that clan?"

"Many of the were killed by Uchiha Itachi except for his little brother Uchiha Sasuke who betrayed the village and now works for a former teammate of mine who attacked the village before Sasuke's defection." Tsunade explained. "I sent a team to retrieve him when he first ran but not even Naruto with the Kyuubi's power-" Tsunade stopped when she mentioned the Kyuubi. Mark opened his eyes and looked at her.

"How would a child possess a Remnant's power unless...the boy is a jail is he not?" Mark asked. Tsunade nodded which made the Demon Knight sigh again. "Well then it appears I do have reason to stay."

"Why do you seem so reluctant?" Tsunade asked. Mark was about to say something when he looked around.

"Perhaps a more appropiate venue would be best before I go into the intracacies of the Darkworld." Mark said as Tsunade nodded feeling that a cave was perhaps not the best place to talk. Tsunade lead the Demon Knight back to her office at the Hokage Tower and took her seat behing her desk. The Godaime then offered a seat to him but Mark merely snapped his fingers and a throne of twisted black metal with crimson demonic runes and two large wings rose from his shadow and he sat down.

"I thought you said you were a knight?" Tsunade asked surprised by the throne. Mark chuckled slightly and it sounded musical to Tsunade's ears.

"Indeed I did but I was also a Number." Mark said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow in confusion and the Sinner noticed. "Okay you may want to take notes. Young Hashirama had to." Tsunade's eyes widened at the statement. She didn't know what she was about to learn but if her genius grandfather needed notes then she would also take some. "Okay. The Darkworld is actually seperated into different realms. Each realm is home to a different variety of demon clans. Sinners like myself come from The Damned Cathedral, home of Syrisia the Head Priestess of Pride. The other realms are the Fire Lands, Gilded Avenue, Nightmare City, The Barren Fields, Chasm of Screams, and The Fear Swamp. Each of them is ruled by a sepaerate Devil like Syrisia. However there is a High Devil that rules over all of us. We Knights serve that High Devil. But the best are Numbers. There are thirteen of us the best being Thirteen who was when I was last up a member of the Succubus clan named Raikoho. I was Seven." Tsunade then lookedc up from her notes with a look of confusion.

"Why are you in our world if you're a Number?" Tsunade asked that if he was such a high ranking Knight that it was ridiculous that he was in the human world

"I was ordered by the High Devil to live in this realm. For what reason I know not but I am not one to foolishly question orders. I have not been ordered back or else Young Hashirama's seal on me would have been broken before this eve." Mark said before a table appeared with a pot of tea and a cup and saucer. Mark put in some sugar cubes before pouring himself some tea. "How I missed this in my slumber. Would you like a cup?"

"Ummm...no thanks. I only drink green tea." Tsunade said. Mark chuckled once more.

"Young Hashirama was the same. I remember that he would also slip some sake into his tea to help calm his nerves. " Mark said with a smile that had a fang poke out of the right side of his mouth. The image made Tsunade think how handsome the Sinner was but she quickly reminded herself that the young man in front of her was supposed to be a demon. Tsunade then remembered something he had said that was bothering her.

"Mark-san earlier you called the Kyuubi no Kitsune a Remnant. Why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Then your people are unaware. Very well. The Bijuu as you refer to them are merely the nine Remnants of the leader of the Beast Clan. You would call this demon the Juubi but she is known to us as Kiramita. The Beast Clan has been weakened since Kiramita's power was split into nine Remnants and her body sealed within the moon but that's fine. The Beast Clan had been ready to take up arms against the other clans due to them being the largest. However without a single Beast Clan member to unify them they have broken up into their different species making them weaker."

"I see. Another question I have is that the Kyuubi has chakra but you don't. Why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"That is a simple one. Kiramita entered this world without permission so her demonic power wasn't protected so it was warped into chakra. I can willingly turn my demonic power into chakra if I so chose since I came here officially. However Kiramita could not and the only way for her power to be set right would be to surrender to us Knights. However she had to much pride and ran when we caught up to her."

"Why run? Surely she could have fought."

"Not with chakra. Chakra is vastly weaker than demonic power." Mark said like he was commenting about the weather but this made the Godaime scared out of her wits. If what Mark said was true then the Kyuubi was much stronger than what they realized and according to that and Mark's position Mark could end the village with a thought. "However what Kiramita didn't know is that we wear limiters on out bodies to keep us from accidently obliterating a country." Tsunade mentally sighed hearing this. The last thing she needed was to have some one with that kind of power getting pissed. "Now then I believe you should have all the satisfactory answers you require."

"Actually could you tell me what a Sinner is and why you became a Knight?" Mark smiled but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"A Sinner Clan demon is a demon born from the sins of the world and condensed into a pregnant female Sinner. We look the most human in out sealed forms like I am now. As for why I'm a Knight...I actually never wanted to be one but I had to. My sister has a curse in her blood that's devouring her power but since I'm a Knight she's able to get the medical attention she requires. So long as she is plagued by her blood I will stay a Knight."

"I see. Very well. Since you are now a member of this village I think you should have this. " Tsunade said as she pulled out a headband with the Konoha symbol on it and handed it to the Sinner. Mark took it and it was bathed in dark violet that was his demonic power. The head band was gon but Tsunade saw that it had been transformed into a pendant aroung the Sinner's neck. "I will also have to ask you to hide the fact you're demon and use chakra."

"I understand." Mark said as soon Tsunade could sense chakra from Mark's body instead of his demonic power. "Is this sufficient?" Tsunade nodded.

"Also for the time being until you can find a place to live you can stay with me." The Sinner didn't object so the two of them left the tower to head to Tsunade's apartment. What Tsunade didn't realize is that this would start a new chapter in the book of Konohagakura no Sato.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please stick with this because I can assure you there will be surprises around every corner and it will live up to its M rating.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth Within the Shadows**

Okay! Now our stage is set!

Mark: Why are you referring to this as a play?

Dude why don't you listen to yourself talk for a moment.

Mark: I do not believe that my speech is a clue to your twisted mind. Such comments allow your inner fool to surface. However now is not the time for such arguments. As previously explained the fool here does not own the series of Naruto nor does he own any thing referrenced such as my collection of armaments. However he does own me and other characters as yet to appear.

* * *

><p>Tsunade woke up the next morning to find that her apartment, that had been in disarray the night before, was now perfectly cleaned and that Mark's weapons were now hanging on the wall with the exception of the zweihander. Tsunade walked into her kitchen to find that Mark was cooking breakfast and had his zweihander right next to him. "Sleep well Young One?" The Sinner asked. Tsunade froze. She hadn't made a noise yet he knew she was there. She then remembered that he was Number Seven of the Demon Knights and realized that meant that he would have to be good at sensing people.<p>

"I slept well thank you." Tsunade replied. "By the way why do you call me Young One? I'm in my fifties." Tsunade asked. She didn't like reveiling her age but being called Young One irked her for some reason.

"Perhaps among humans you have age but I am the better part of four hundred years not including the century I spent in slumber. So to me you are indeed a Young One but since I will have to hide my true identity I shall refer to you properly Tsunade-san." Tsunade nodded.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I slumbered for more than a century and a couple hours after awakening you expect me to fall back into a slumber?" The Sinner asked Tsunade who felt idiotic about asking. "I was able to sleep for a mere hour but my body grew restless awakening me. I took the time to clean the living area and summon my armaments." Mark then placed what he was cooking on a plate and set infront of Tsunade. Tsunade was surprised to see that the Demon Knight had made french toast. Tsunade smiled as she began to eat. "I hope you enjoy it. I have no idea if my culinary skills were impacted by my slumber." Tsunade stopped eating and looked at the Sinner.

"I wouldn't know either but this is delicious. Thank you Mark-san." Mark merely smiled slightly and nodded before his zweihander disappeared in flames and reappeared on the Sinner's back.

"I require some practice. I shall return before too long." Mark said as he walked out the door and begant to jump from rooftop to rooftop before arriving the forest. Mark then took his zweihander from off his back and held it in his right hand before entering a stance with his legs spread slightly as well as slightly bent with his zweihander firmly in his right hand resting on his shoulder. Mark then dashed forward at unheard of speeds and struck a tree causing it to shatter before strinking another tree shattering it as well. "Excellent. My power has not wanned. I was worried that I had weakened in my slumber." The demon then put the large sword on his back once more before he began to walk to Tsunade's apartment so that he could become familiar with the new layout of the village. As he walked through the village he was impressed at how it had changed over the time he had been sealed away. He saw that the small weapons shop had grown but saw that none of the items on display matched his own weapons' style since the the weapons being sold were primarily common weapons for the Elemental Nations.

"I've never seen a weapon like that. What is it?" Mark turned his head to see a teenaged girl in chinese style attire including hair buns. She had brown hair and had a large scroll along her waist. Mark could tell by looking at her that she was a weapons virtuoso which impressed the Demon Knight. He then took his zweihander of his back to give the girl a better view.

"This is a zweihander. It is sword made in the west and while heavy to the unexperienced to people like me who have trained heavily with this weapon wield as if it is merely a large extension of our being." Mark explained before he noticed her headband. "I see we are within the same profession. My name is Mark Frey. I have just joined your ranks." The girl smiled and bowed.

"I'm Tenten, a member of Team Gai." Mark bowed in return with a slight smile on his face as well. "If you don't mind I'd like a spar." Tenten asked wondering how well this new guy wielded his weapons. Mark scratched the back of his head.

"If you do not mind my saying this but well you should reconsider. My skills with my zweihander are exponetially destructive." The Demon Knight said hoping to deter the girl who looked at him suspisciously.

"You aren't afraid to lose to a girl are you?" Tenten asked. Mark merely shook his head but knew that this girl was determined to spar with him.

"I will spar with you then. However I will use another weapon that is less destructive." Mark said. Tenten nodded thinking that if this guy used a rare weapon like the zweihander he might have other weapons she had never seen. Mark lead her to where he had been using his zweihander. "This place should be sufficient. Please ignore the debris from my earlier training with my zweihander." Tenten was stunned but was even more so when Mark took his zweihander of his back and threw it halfway into a tree twenty feet away using only one hand before holding his right hand in front of him open. "Now come Blasphemer's Fang." As Mark finished the wind picked up and swirled infront of Mark's hand before it materialezed into the rapier Tsunade had seen next to the zweihander. The rapier had an artistic crossguard full of black and silver intertwining and the blade was black as night with silver edges. "Ever see a rapier?" Tenten shook her head.

"No I haven't but it's an odd sword." Tenten said as she observed the rapier.

"Rapiers were made to get into the gaps of armor and are primarily stabbing weapons but mine is more balanced so it works just as well with slashing. This weapon was made with presicion and speed in mind instead of power. Now ready yourself." Mark said he hald his rapier point down and stood in a some what relaxed stance buit Tenten could see that was a trap to trick his enemies. Tenten herself summoned a wooden staff to keep her distance from the odd weapon. When both were ready they stood still and examined their opponents. After ten minutes Tenten made the first move of rushing towards her opponent. Mark only used his rapier to deflect the staff and moved to the side with his left arm now above his head making it look like he's in the middle of a dance. Tenten then began to assault Mark with an unending barrage of attacks but Mark just danced out of the way or used his rapier to redirect her attacks. Soon Tenten was mesmerized by Mark's dance with his sword and wasn't paying attention to defend herself allowing the Sinner to rest the tip of his rapier on Tenten's neck. "I believe the win is mine." Mark said calmly. Tenten nodded and Mark lowered his rapier.

"I can't believe I fell for that trick." Tenten said to herself. Mark raised an eyebrow and Tenten saw. "When you dance like that you use a genjutsu to mesmerize your opponents so that they lower their guard."

"You're close. I didn't use a genjutsu. You were just mesmerized by my movements." Mark explained which actually made Tenten feel slightly better that she wasn't tricked by some genjutsu as Mark went and retrieved his zweihander before banishing his rapier. The two then started for the Hokage Tower so that Mark could get assigned to a team or mission. When they arrived Tenten heard a familiar loud voice.

"Why not Tsunade-Baa-chan?" The voice asked. Mark opened the door to see a blond young man in an orange and black jumpsuit. He wore the Konoha hitae-ate on his forehead and had whisker marks on his cheeks. The young man looked at the Sinner and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Tsunade-baa-chan who's the guy in the weird clothes?"

"Said the pot to the kettle." The Sinner said. The statement confused Naruto but both Tsunade and Tenten chuckled at the obvious jab.

"What was that about pots and kettles?" The young ramen maniac asked. Mark merely walked past him. and sat in front of Tsunade's desk summoning his throne once more. "Wow! Where did you learn that jutsu?" Naruto asked the Sinner who chuckled slightly.

"This Little One is my Kekkei Genkai at work so you have no way of learning this technique." Mark said as he truned to the Godaime. "So what have you for me to do?"

"Currently there are no missions you should worry about and I doubt that it would be a good idea to just up and assign you to be a mentor to a squad." Tsunade said as Mark nodded in understanding. However as if conspired by fate a crow flew into Tsunade's window with a message from a jounin named Hazama requesting immediate back-up because while on a standard recon mission with Team 8, they were ambushed and Hyuga Hinata was kidnapped and when they had attempted to rescue the Hyuga they were attacked by creatures described as unholy hybrids of wolves and snakes. "What the hell kind of creatures could have attacked them?"

"Either Lupine Chimera or Snakehounds. Neither are really nice and if they are being controlled then this Hinata may be in grave danger." Mark said. Tenten and Naruto were surprised at Mark's calm demeanor but Tsunade could tell that he was worried for the girl. "I humbly request that I become the back-up that has been requested in order to retrieve the girl."

"I would but you need two other people to go with you. That was part of the request." Tsunade said.

"Then send me Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Mark found it funny that both him and Naruto referred to Tsunade in ways that insulted her age.

"That's one but you need a second person."

"Tsunade-sama send me." Tenten said as she walked into the room. "I've sparred with Mark-san and I can tell that I can trust him plus Hinata is a member of Neji's family and since he's out on a mission I'll go in his stead." Tsunade was surprised but nodded.

"Very well. Please be careful. Team 8 was dispatched to the Land of Scars." Tsunade said. The trio nodded before leaving the Godaime's office. "I wonder how well those three work together especially since Mark is a demon and Naruto is a Jinchuuriki." Meanwhile Mark, Naruto, and Tenten split up so that they could get read for the mission. Mark himself just went straight for the gate knowing he could just summon what ever items he needed and the others would believe it was just a Kekkei Genkai and some of his demonic abilities. As Mark waited he thought back to his life in the Darkworld and about his sister for whom he had joined the Knights. Remembering her smiling face brought a tear to the Sinner's eye because he loved his sister dearly.

"Alexis don't worry. One day you and I will be reunited my dear sister." Mark said staring at he sky as he let the tear fall.

"Something wrong Mark-san?" Tenten asked as she had seen the tear. Mark looked over at her and smiled.

"Not really. I was just remembering my young sister." Mark replied sadly. "I hope one day to be reunited with her. She means a lot to me. In fact it is because of her that I walk my current path. You see there is a plague within her blood that is slowly eating away at her life. I do waht I do to raise money so that she is taken care of. I couldn't bear to lose my sister." Mark saw that Naruto was running towards him and Tenten. "I must ask that you keep my sister a secret. I am not yet prepared for everone to know of her."

"My lips are sealed." Tenten said as Naruto stopped next to them.

"Okay here we go!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Do you even know the way to the Land of Scars?" Mark asked causing Naruto to freeze. "I believe the term is Baka correct?" Mark asked looking at Tenten who nodded before the two began to walk in the actual direction of the Land of Scars in order to save Hinata from a horrible fate.

* * *

><p>Where there is your second chapter. Also to my good pal Ven...your feelings are pretty close concerning the weapons. Any way Read and Review and i do take applications for OCs since I am an OC Merchant. Laterz!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth Within the Shadows**

Infinite in mystery is my mind. I seek it thus and take to the sky.

Mark: Thank you so very much Genesis but I do believe we are ready for then next chapter.

Ah yes...How in the Fifth Cicle of Heresy do you know about Genesis?

Mark: Unimportant. This fool here does not own the Naruto series nor any referenced material. He does own me and Hazama Momochi as well as the dual Hookswords Umiryuga and some of the demons you will see. Hebihime and N'gwa are owned by Kage Bijuu.

Chapter 3: Sinner

* * *

><p>"Wow that was way to fast and boring!" Naruto complained.<p>

The trio of Naruto, Tenten and Mark had an uneventful trip to the Land of Scars. Tenten however did harass Mark for another spar but the Sinner was against it since he wanted to conserve his power for later. Soon the trio arrived in the village that Kiba, Shino, and their temp jounin Hazama were staying. However they didn't realize they were being watched by a crow that took off. At first glance this crow looked normal but if it was further inspected people would notice it didn't have two eyes but five. The row made it's way to a mansion deep within the woods that soon flew to a man covered completely in dark purple rags. The figure reached out a hand that looked like a crows talon and assimilated the bird. This being was actually a Assasin Crow of the Golem clan.

"I must report this to my lord immediatly." The golem said in an eerie multiple voice making it sound like four people spoke at once. The creature glided into the mansion since it didn't have feet and stopped infront of an incedibly attractive man. The man had dark blond hair and orange eyes signalling that he wasn't human and he wore a silken tuxedo. Next to him was a woman with long white hair with two antennae and large butterfly wings wearing a white dress. If any one analyzed the two they would notice that the man seemed submissive next to the woman. This woman is N'gwa an Akuma Cho as well as the head of the Insect clan. The man was known as Kenichi and one of N'gwa's servents. "My Lord forgive my intrusion but it appears that Konoha has sent back-up." Kenichi sighed as he looked to his master.

"They do not matter right now." The Akuma Cho said. "Tonight I want you to have that girl you captured so that more of your bretheren can be born. Am I understood?" Kenichi bowed with a lascivious smile as he pictured how he would have his way with Hyuga Hinata who was currently drugged and asleep in N'gwa's hatchery beneath his manor.

"I will not fail you N'gwa-dono." Kenichi said as his mind continued. He thenstraightened and looked at the Assasin Crow. "I want your men ready to attack the back-up and the girl's friends immediatly but leave some to defend the mansion." The golem nodded and immediatly left to marshal some of his comrades to attack the Konoha nin.

Back in town the back-up was in a resturant with Inusuka Kiba, Aburame Chouji, and Hazama. Many said that Hazama looked like an adult Sasuke which pissed the man off to no end since it turns out Hazama's full name was Momochi Hazama, younger half-brother to Momochi Zabuza and a fellow member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Hazama had the same hairstle as Sasuke but he had dark blue eyes and wore leather boots, jeans with black chaps over them, a black vest with a high collar and a black leather choker with the Konoha symbol on it. Next to the ex-Kiri-nin was his sword the twin hookswords Umiryuga (Sea Dragon Fangs). Hazama explained the situation saying that Hinata was kidnapped by a giant winged figure that was all white and about the demons that attacked when they tried to follow.

"Those definately sound like Snakehounds all right. Lupine Chimera would have shot fire at you." Mark said.

"How would you know that?" Kiba asked as his dog partner Akamaru seemed very focused on Mark. Mark knew that they couldn't tell he was a demon but he did realize he was talking about demons like he was overly familiar with them. Luckfully Mark knew the easiest lie to tell to bail him out.

"I am a studier of Demonology ever since my sister was afflicted with her illness. There were supposed sightings of a demon nearby so I thought maybe it had cursed her." Mark said calmly. This seemed to satisfy everyone who backed down.

"Anyway we need to focus on getting Hinata-san back." Shino said. The group then felt a dark chakra enter the resturant and turned to see six Assasin Crows.

"Wow they got the jump on you didn't they?" A little girl's voice said.

"Yeah I guess they did." Mark turned to see a pale girl with long black hair and snake like eyes that appeared no older than ten and wore a white kimono. "Hebihime what are you doing here?" Mark asked the young girl who was in truth a Hebi-Onna from the Shapeshifter clan.

"Can't I just look for a friend?" Hebihime asked cutely. Mark only sighed as He walked to the Assasin Crows.

"I guess asking you to leave would be out of the question wouldn't it?" Mark asked before the Assasin Crow in front of him jabbed forward unleashing a hidden poisoned blade but Mark blocked by summoning his ring blade. "Good thing I have my Ring of Blood." Mark said as he kicked the Assasin Crow out the door. The others ran out after their comrade as Naruto and the other Konoha nin ran next to Mark.

"Looks like their's one for each of us." Hazama said with a grin as he held one of his hookswords in each hand. Hazama then blazed forward and clashed with one of the demons that summoned a long knife it held in a reverse grip. The other five scattered to fight a different opponent. Hazama and his enemy were going all out. Hazama almost never bothered with jutsu because of how inderect they were. Also he knew various ways to kill some one with one of the four basic components of his hookswords that jutsu were a bit over kill. After five minutes Hazama realized that up close like this wasn't going to do it so he jumped back. "Gotta say you're good but I'm better equipped." Hazama then spun with his swords hooks connected as the crescent handle guard cut off the demons head killing it. "Later loser."

Kiba and Akamarau easily had dispatched their opponent with their Gatsuuga and Shino's insects set a trap allowing Kiba to end that one too. Tenten saw how Hazama had killed his and mimiced the result using a bladed chain. All that was left was Mark's and Naruto's. Naruto had his surrouned with Kage Bunshin but the Assasin Crow easily cut them down but the Bunshin weren't meant to beat the Golem clan demon but to distract it. "Okay! Dai-Rasengan!" Naruto roared as he and a Bunshin smashed the creature into the ground with a boulder sized spiraling chakra sphere. Mark stared down the Assasin Crow he had kicked as he held up his Ring of Blood. The ring blade was crimson and had a foot long diameter. where the blade went over the four hand grips were three inch long serrated spikes. As the Golem attacked Mark swayed drunkenly to the left and to the right making him a hard target to hit before he fell to the ground and rolled underneath the Assasin Crow before jumping up and decapitating the demon.

"I wonder why they attacked us?" Tenten asked. Mark dusted himself off and looked aroung and spotted a crow exactly like the one that had seen him, Naruto and Tenten. It began to fly off towards the mansion.

"Let's ask shall we?" Hebihime asked as she latched to Mark's back. Mark shrugged as he ran after the crow with the others right behind him.

"So ummm, Mark-san...who's the little girl?" Naruto asked. Mark sighed trying to think up of a way to explain how he knew Hebihime.

"I'm Hebihime! Mark and I are friends and when he left I was so worried so I went to look for him." Hebihime answered sparing Mark the need to explain.

"By yourself?" Shino asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Yep! You see I have no family so Mark is like a Onii-san to me!" Hebihime said flashing a cute smile.

"Kawaii Hebihime-chan." Tenten said causing the Sinner to laugh since he didn't know how the girl would react to Hebihime's real form. The group traveled until they finally reached the mansion that belonged to Kenichi. Upon arrival they were confronted by both Snakehounds and more Assasin Crows. "Looks like they don't want something interrupted. I think some one should go in alone while the others act as a distraction."

"An excellent idea Hebihime-san." Shino said. "Mark-san since you have the most knowledge on these beings you go inside incase there are other types of demons."

"Agreed. Snakehounds are weak at the joints and you know how to take care of Assasin Crows." Mark held out his hand and his zweihander appeared in his hand. "Let's go and save your friend." Naruto used his signature Kage Bunshin technique and razed hell at the front gate as Mark went around and snuck in through a window with Hebihime still clinging to his back.

"The great Seven forced to sneak in a window to rescue the mortal princess. How romantic!" Hebihime said. Mark pulled her off his back so he could see her face.

"Hebihime why the hell are you here?" Mark asked.

"I missed you and was worried. You just disappeared one day a century ago when I was little." Hebihime said as her eyes began to tear up. Mark looked down before hugging the young Hebi-Onna.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't be so harsh to my old friend." Mark said as he set the girl down. The two of them smiled at each other before they began to look for Hinata. As they searched they found the mansion unearthly barren. Like that living here was only a formality. Soo they heard crying and a voice pleading as another voice laughed. Mark told Hebihime to get out and hide which the young Hebi-Onna did and Mark cut down the door infront of him with his zweihander. He saw Kenichi looking over a young woman wearing only a indigo corset and panties that matched her hair and she had pearl clolored eyes. Mark knew instantly this was Hyuga Hinata. He also knew that Kenichi was a demon just by the smell of his aura.

"So what clan are you from?" Mark asked glaring at the demon using a Sinner ability known as a dominate which forces a being with a lesser will to comply.

"Insect." Kenichi forced out. "I'm a Fire Ant." Mark nodded understanding why he was about to rape the girl on a full moon since Insect clan members could only mate at certain times. Kenichi knew the jig was up and transformed into a massive fire ant except that there was actual fire on his pincers.

"I hate the Insect clan. They all look so ugly." Mark said. Kenichi was enraged and started to shoot fireballs lighting his mansion on fire. "You have horrible aim you know that?" But Mark didn't see that the fire had blocked off the only means of human escape until he felt the flames behind him. "Damn! I guess you think I'm human huh? You're wrong." Mark threw his Zweihander into the Fire Ant's stomach and when he ripped it out he proceeded to bisect the demon before dispelling his sword. He looked at the flames before turning his chakra into his Demon Aura and started to release his Sinner Form. Mark's hair grew longer to reach his shoulder blades as two horns also grew from his head, his canines lengthened and his hands became claws, two large batlike wings grew from his back, and his eyes became crimson and slitted. Mark cut Hinata's bonds and picked her up bridal style. "Hold on tight." Mark said in a gruffer voice. Hinata grabbed onto the Demon Knights clothes as he jumped out og the fifth story window and let his wings catch the wing allowing him to fly down safely to the ground. When Mark set Hinata down, she looked at him and was slightly mesmerized by the sight of the full moon casting its light on him making him look less fearsome and more kind.

"T-t-thank you." The Hyuga stuttered. Mark smiled and began to turn back.

"I would be quite grateful if you didn't mention my demon form to your friends." Mark said. He then took off his cloak and gave it to Hinata who immediatly went bright red and put on the cloak to cover herself.

"So she's more afraid of being seen in that cute lingerie than of you?" Hebihime said from the tree above Hinata. Hinata looked up and saw Hebihime in her true form which was that the lower half of the girl was now a dark snake tail wrapped around a branch. Despie this appearence Hinata could only think of how cute the little demon was.

"Hebihime do you really need to be in your true form?" Mark asked tiredly since it had been over a century since he was in his Sinner Form and the transformation had taken a lot out of him. Hebihime slithered down the tree and turned her tail into her human legs and walked over to the weakened Demon Knight who fell to his knee.

"Are you all right?" Hinata asked. The two did seem nice but she was also wary of them because they were demons but she also couldn't ignore the fact that she saw that Mark had the Konoha symbol hanging from his neck.

"I'll be fine. Over a century's worth of sleep plus my own refusal to use my Sinner form has weakened me. I'll recover in time, Alexis." Mark said as his eyes seemed unfocused.

"Alexis?" Hebihime whispered to herself. The Hebi-Onna turned to look at Hinata and studied her. "I guess there are a couple of similarities and with how out of it Mark is he would confuse her with Alexis."

"Ummmm...who's Alexis?" Hinata asked.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! What's going to happen next? What will Hinata do concerning the two demons in front of her and what about Hinata makes Mark think of his illness stricken younger sister Alexis? Find out next time on Truth Within the Shadows.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth Within the Shadows**

Okay! Time for the fourth chapter!

Mark: Your enthusiasem can be quite perturbing you realize?

No not really. Not like I care any way.

Mark: Such idiocy. The fool does not own Naruto or any thing referenced within the series. He does however own me and several demons to make their appearences later.

Hebihime: I'm owned by Kage Bijuu!

N'gwa: I am also property of Kage Bijuu.

Chapter 4: New Bonds

* * *

><p>Mark was confused as to why his "sister" was backing away from him when he said her name. "Alexis why are you afraid of me?" Mark asked concerned. "Did I do something to offend you?" asked his "sister" Not knowing he was actually talking to Hinata. Hebihime watched wondering what to do when it hit her.<p>

"Excuse me but what's your name?" Hebihime asked Hinata. Hinata realized that she had never introduced herself to the Hebi-Onna.

"M-m-my name is H-h-h-hyuga Hinata." Hinata said. Hebihime nodded as she looked to Mark fo a moment before focusing on Hinata again.

"Listen Hinata-san." Hebihime ordered. "Because of Mark releasing his Sinner Form after not being active for a long time his mind is out of whack. He thinks you're his younger sister Alexis. The two of you have some similarities and that coupled with his mental and physical fatigue is causing this effect. You have one of two ways to help him. One is to disillusion him and run away."

"I can't do that to him!" Hinata said frantically. "He saved me and that's not a good way to repay some one willing to risk their life." Hebihime smiled. If Hinata had agreed to run then the young Hebi-Onna would have made the girl suffer the physical equivalent of what Mark's emotional pain would have been.

"Then your only other option is to pretend to be Alexis and comfort him." Hebihime said. Hinata thought about it and decided that even though she didn't want to deceive him but she knew that it was better than hurting his emotions.

"Alexis?" Mark asked weakly.

"I'm right here, Mark." Hinata said softly kneeling next to the Sinner who looked over at her and hugged her. "Why are you so surprised to see me?"

"I haven't seen you in more than a century and a half and here you are. You have no idea how I missed you Alexis." Mark said as Hinata felt tears on her shoulder. "I didn't want to leave you alone but without Mother and Father I had to be come a Knight."

"I understand Brother. Please don't cry." Hinata said. Mark let her go and nodded and wiped the tears away and got up and put his zweihander on his back.

"I owe you a big birthday gift. I've missed a hundred and fifty birthdays." Mark said scratching the back of his head before he grunted and grabbed his head.

"Brother!" Hinata said in worry both in her role and for real. Mark looked up and Hinata saw that his eyes were focused again.

"I'm not your brother Hinata-san." Mark said with a slight smile. "However I can assume this was Hebihime's idea?"

"Yeah it was." Hebihana answered from her seat not far away. "You were delusional from not using your Sinner Form in so long you thought Hinata-san was Alexis. I told her to play along to help you."

"Thank you both then." Mark said. "Now we better look for the others. They provided the distraction I needed to enter the mansion." Mark explained. The trio went to where the front courtyard had been and saw the five Konoha nin waiting for them. "Mission completed." Mark said.

"N-n-naruto-san is here too?" Hinata asked with a raging blush. Mark saw this and was slightly confused before realizing that maybe the young Hyuga liked the fool. Hebihime giggled at how red Hinata had gotten.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Why are you wearing Mark-sana's cloak?" Naruto asked. Hinata got redder since she couldn't tell Naruto that she was only in her lingerie beneath the cloak.

"Suffice it to say that the enemy tried to do impure acts and as such Hinata is in need of my cloak for the time being." Mark said. Hinata was thankful that Mark had worded it that way. Naruto looked confused but nodded before the group headed back to the village.

"So they were trying to rape her or something?" Hazama asked Mark along the way but quietly so not to let the others hear. Mark only nodded and Hazama's eyes flashed with rage before dying. "I assume you killed him." This earned him another nod. "Good. Fuckers like that deserve to die." Mark nodded once more but this time his face was serious. He didnt want to tell everyone about the fact that if he hadn't of gotten there in time that Hinata would have been eaten from the inside out by baby Fire Ants. He didn't want to say too much about demons as well since they may see through his story if he knows too much. When they finally arrived at the village they all went to their rooms but Hebihime insisted on staying with Mark.

"I have a gift for you." Hebihime said summoning a box and pushing it infront of Mark.

"Why did you get me a gift?" Mark asked surprised. He and Hebihime may be friends but he never expected to recieve a gift from the Hebi-Onna.

"It's not from me. It's from Alexis." Hebihime explained. Mark looked at the present and a tear slipped from his eye but nodded. He opened the box and in it was a new outfit. Mark grabbed the clothes and changed into them so now he wore his black boots with a pair of tan cargo pants with holsters on both thighs, a dark blue shirt with a black military style jacket with a shoulder guard on his left arm and a metal spidery tribal design on the right arm, and black fingerless gloves. at the botem of the box was an expensive looking oak box that Mark picked up and opened and in it were twin pistols with retractable needles in them. There was also a note with two words on them: _Hearatic's Lies_.

"Hearatic's Lies? So that's the name of these weapons. Thank you Alexis." Mark holstered the pistols. "Well I'm heading off to bed...assuming I can sleep again after a century of slumber." Mark said getting into the bed and sleep took him immediatly. Hebihime walked over and smiled.

"I'm so glad you weren't dead. You had all of us worried you baka." Hebihime said to herself before climbing into the bed and falling asleep next to the Sinner. The next day the group, with Hinata in a spare of her normal outfit, headed back immediatly to Konoha which they didn't know saved their lives because three hours later N'gwa returned to see the mansion and more importantly her hatcher filled with her unborn children, as nothing more than ashes. The emotional blow knocked something loose in the Insect clan's ader causing her tooo go to the village and the first person she came across was met with N'gwa trusting her arms through the poor person and then being ripped in half. Then with demonic strength she threw the two halves into two stunned villagers and the impact caused the halves and the two people to explode signalling the start of N'gwa's psychotic rampage that killed a quarter of the village. Some people were lucky and died quick while some others were ass raped by their own swords, had their limbs ripped off one by one starting with their toes and fingers, and one unlucky woman was held down as N'gwa literally shewed through her fesh, muscle and even her ribs to rip her heart out with her teeth. When the Akuma Cho was done she wiped the blood off her face.

"It was that damn girl's fault! I'll find her and make her suffer foor killing my prescious babies!" N'gwa proclaimed as she went back to her home in the Darkworld to prepare for when she found Hinata and made her suffer.

Back at Konoha the group had just repoted to Tsunade's office and when it came time to tell of how Mark rescued Hinata he asked that everyone else step out and Tsunade told them that they can could just go home leaving only Mark, Hebihana and Hinata with Tsunade. When every one left Tsunade only made a gesture for Mark to explain. "Hinata-san was about to be raped upon my arrival. The culprit was a demon of the Insect clan known as a Fire Ant. I had used my zweihander to kill him but to escape I had to use my demonic powers and fly us out the window." Mark explained.

"I see. And I uess this little girl is also a demon." Tsunade said looking at Hebihime.

"I'm Hebihime!" Hebihime said with one of her cute smiles. "I'm a Hebi-Onna from the Shapeshifter clan."

"Well aren't you just cute?" Tsunade said. She then turned her attention to Mark again. "Thank you for the report. Also while you were gone I found you an apartment and had your things relocated there as well as some furniture from the Senju estate."

"Why give me furniture from your estate? Also why not live in it?" Mark asked slightly confused. Tsunade looked out the window and sighed.

"It's too big for one person and also...I have some memories there I don't want to remember all the time." Tsunade said with sorrow and regret in her voice.

"I understand. Forgive me for prying Tsunade-san." Mark said. "If you don't mind I have a request to make." Tsunade motioned for Mark to continue. "Along the way back I learned of Team Eight's jounin being on maternal leave. My request is to be come the permanent replacement until she can officially return to take her place back." Tsunade looked at Mark and thought it over before nodding.

"Very well. Mark Frey is Team Eight's official jounin until Kurenai is fit for full duty." Mark nodded and left with Hinata and Hebihime. The trio made their way to the Hyuga estate and followed the Hyuga Heiress in. She asked them to wait a moment as she went and talked to her father Hyuga Hiashi. Mark found a bench next to a small pond and sat down but Hebihime grew restless and ran off to eavesdrop on the conversation. Mark saw this and sighed and went after her. When he found her he could hear an angry voice that could only be Hyuga Hiashi.

"You tell me you were kidnapped? Have you no Hyuga pride?" Hiashi asked his daughter. Hinata coudn't say anything so all Mark and Hebihime heard were sobs. "Stop crying! You are from the Hyuga so act as such!" Mark could feel his hands turn into his claws but stopped them.

"We were ambushed Tou-san. I had no chance." Hinata craoked out between sobs. Hiashi only laughed coldly.

"You are still weak and pathetic. You imouto would never have been captured like that." Hiashi said with cold dettachment. Mark had heard enough. He slammed the door open wide and glared at Hiashi.

"I think that's enough." Mark said coldly. His wasn't trembling with rage or anything but when Hiashi looked into his eyes all he could see was a cold rage that threatene dto shatter Hiashi. "I am Hinata-san's jounin sensei until Kurenai returns and I won't stand by and let her live in such an oppressive atmosphere." Mark looked over to Hinata adn his rage was sealed away as to not scare the girl. "Hinata-san if you like you could live with me."

"Absolutely not!" Hiashi roared but he was met with Blasphemer's Fang pointed at his face.

"It is her descision so be a father and let her decide." Mark said. Hinata sat and thought for a moment before looking at Mark.

"I would be happy to move in with you Mark-sensei." Hinata said happy that a way out of her oppressive house was looking at her. Hiashi however was enraged and pushed aside the rapier but only for Mark to grab him and throw him out the door.

"You are a horrible father." Mark said entering his stance. Hiashi entered his juuken stance and the two circled each other. Hiashi then began to strike with a flurry of juuken strikes but Mark easily dodged and redirected the strikes entering into his dance. Hiashi soon had enoug and decided to show Mark the true abilities of the Hyuga.

"Kaiten!" Hiashi said triumphantly as he performed the Hyuga's signatured defensive technique. Mark jumped back and charged chakra into his rapie as the orb grew and started to get close to the Sinner.

"Shattering Dream." Mark whispered as he thrust the sword into the Kaiten casing it to shatter like a glass ball and Hiashi was thrown into a wall. Mark walked over to the man who tried to move but grunted in pain. "My Shattered Dream destroys any shield and the energy backlash is equal to the damage I would have recieved. Judging from your current state I would say that move would have hurt." Mark then banished Blasphemer's Fang and walked over to Hinata. "Go and pack your things and say good bye to who ever you want. Hebihime and I will be waiting outside the gates."

"Of course." Hinata said. "Thank you...Mark-nii." Hinata then ran off to go pack and tell her cousin Neji and her imouto Hanabi about her moving out.

"You think any one else will try and stop her?" Hebihime asked clearly worried for the girl. Mark watched Hinata and nodded.

"I belive that since I helped her with her father that every one else will be no challenge for her to stand up to. But if you want to follow her you can." Hebihime nodded and ran after Hinata as mark made his way to the main gate. After an hour Hinata and Hebihime came out and the three of them went to their new home ready to take on any enemy that came their way.

* * *

><p>Ladies and gentlemen chapter 4 is complete! So now N'gwa is going to make innocent Hinata suffer because Kenichi destroyed her hatchery. How will that work out? Not to mention Hinata now lives with Mark and Hebihime. What other horrors could appear later? Keep watching for new chapters of Truth Within the Shadows to find out!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth Within the Shadows**

N'gwa: Due to the author trying to hit on me I will be doing today's opening.

When did I hit on you? You threw me into bad tied it closed and dropped the bag into a pool of hungry sharks before throwing chum in there to get them ready to eat me. Any way here we go with chapter five!

Hebihime: Kaien does not own Naruto or any referenced material. He does own Mark Frey and a variety of demons to appear as well as the layout of the Darkworld. I myself am owned by Kage Bijuu.

N'gwa: I too am property of Kage Bijuu.

Now then let's ride!

Chapter Five: Sinner with a chance of Butterflies and Spiders

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up the next morning and was surprised by the room she was in until she remembered that she had moved in with Mark and smiled. The young Hyuga quickly got dressed and walked out and saw that Hebihime was cooking. "I didn't know you cooked Hebihime-chan." Hinata said to the yound demoness. Hebihime responded with one of her signature cute smiles.<p>

"Yep I cook! I'm also really good at it. It's actually one of the few things my kind are born good at." Hinata was slightly confused by the statement and Hebihime saw. "All demon races have something they are automatically good at. For Hebi-Onna like myself we are born as excellent cooks. For Sinners like Mark he's an excellent baker." Hinata was surprised that Mark was a baker but then again she couldn't help but think that it fit the Sinner. As Hinata thought about this Hebi hime had finished the omlettes and went over to Mark's door and opened it walking in. "Mark it's time to get up." Hebihime chirped to the sleeping Sinner. Mark's hand came up and landed on Hebihime's head like he was trying to turn of an alarm clock. Hebihime on ly smiled as she knew exactly how to wake him up. The young Hebi-Onna took the hand stuc two fingers into her mouth and began to suckle them causing the Sinner to wake up and pull his hand back.

"Where did you learn that?" Mark asked Hebihime who only smiled but instead of it being a cute smile it was more along the line of cute with a hint of seductive.

"I was raised in this nice little house filled with stuff like that by Madame Carolina." Hebihime answered. Mark face palmed.

"You lived in a Succubus whore house?" Mark asked to which Hebihime nodded. "Please do not do any of the things you saw or heard about. Many humans will think bad of me and others will...think well of me for bad reasons.

"Fine." Hebihime said with a normal cute smile. Mark smiled back and got up and grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out he sat down at the table and ate wih Hebihime and Hinata.

"So good. Been far too long since I've had any food made by a Hebi-Onna." Mark said as he gladly ate the food.

"Mark-sensei-" Hinata began but Mark help up his hand.

"Just Mark. I'm not a fan of the suffixes you humans use." Mark said. He had no idea why humans would waste their time creating meaningless suffixes for everyone.

"So demons don't use them?" Hinata asked.

"No we don't." Hebihime said. "We only add titles to those who deserve them like the Devils and the Knights as well as the ruling memebers of a clan."

"You say clans but you mean races right?" Hinata asked and was surprised when Hebihime shook her head.

"No I mean clan. Like I said I'm from the Shapeshifter clan which means the other species of the clan can shapeshift like Owl Women or Wendigo. Some clans are made of only one species like the Sinner clan while others have many like the Insect clan." Hebihime explained. Hinata thought it over and decided that it made sense. "Also you call the Bijuu demons which is incorrect." This made Hinata stare at the two demons like they were insane.

"How is that incorrect? Their chakra is warped and demonic." Hinata said. Mark chuckled as Hebihime giggled causing Hinata to go red.

"Hinata listen." Mark said after getting over his chuckling fit. "The reason why their chakra is warped is because they are remnants of the leader of the Beast clan who entered the human realm illegally. The body of this demon was sealed within the moon." Hinata's eyes practically ried to jump out of her head. To think everyone was so wrong about the Bijuu. "Any that's not important. What is is that the leader of the Beast clan never be revived. Her power would be way too devastating for both the human realm and the Darkworld."

"The leader is a woman?" Hinata asked to which the Sinner nodded. "I didn't expect that."

"Most demon leaders are actualy women. You see in demonic society female demons are more respected. But I think we should stop talking about demons because I doubt you will ever find yourself in the Dark world Hinata-san." Hinata nodded happy to be off the topic since it actually scared her a little. She didn't know a lot about the Darkword but what she had learned scared her.

Meanwhile in the Darkworld N'gwa had arrived at her castle in the Fear Swamp which is ruled over by Nysos the Lady of Gluttony. N'gwa spent no time in dilly dallying and went straight to her chambers and began to write down the various tasks she wanted each of the lords beneath her to perform while she was gone but she heard a knock on her door and saw a breathtaking woman weaing black boots, black plaid mini-skirt, an open black leather vest that had nothing underneath giving the Akuma Cho a good view of the woman's DD-cups and a red scarf that fell to the woman's butt. The woman also ha black hair in twin ponytails down to the hem of her skirt and grey-green eyes.

"What are you doing here Gil'ead?" N'gwa asked clearly not happy to see the head of the Arachna clan, her mortal enemies, in her chambers.

"You know as well as I do we agreed that we would have a civilaized talk once a month and guess what today is." Gil'ead said. N'gwa looked at her calender and sighed. "Good so why are you working so furiously?"

"I have my reasons, Spider." N'gwa said. Gil'ead smiled knowingly.

"Does it perhaps involve the destruction of your beloved hatchery?" Gil'ead asked cutely causing the Akuma Cho to whirl around and glare at Gil'ead. "I thought that may be the case. You almost killed one of my people during your rampage."

"What do you know Spider?" N'gwa spat. She didn't like talking to the Arachna clan head normally but now was a really bad time. "Do you know anything of that girl?"

"Hyuga Hinata of Konohagakure no Sato. Family is vast and well respected. Cares a great deal for her sister Hanabi but her heart belongs to a blond boy with whisker marks and wears an orange jumpsuit. Apparently his name is Uzumaki Naruto from what my people have said." N'gwa thought about the information and decided that if Naruto was that important to Hinata then N'gwa would take him for herself.

"Thank you so much Gil'ead. I've actually enjoyed this visit of your's. If you would kindly leave I have some revenge to dish out." N'gwa said. Gil'ead knew immediatly that N'gwa was going to try and seduce Naruto and as she left she decided that she would also try to seduce him just to get in her mortal enemies way.

"N'gwa you fool. You shouldn't be so obvious." Gil'ead said to herself as she went to her own castle to get ready. Back in the human realm Mark had just reintroduced himself to Team Eight as their new sensei but like he had done with Hinata that morning told them to just call him Mark. "Any questions."

"Just one." Shino said. "Why is Hebhime perched on your head and shoulders again?"

"Yeah it's like she's a bird that lives in your hair." Kiba said causing the Hebi-Onna to frown which still looked cute.

"I'm so much cuter than a bird...why would say something so mean?" Hebihime asked pretending to cry.

"AH! Don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you!" Kiba said frantically. "I'll make it up to you just tell me how!"

"Y-y-you mean it?" Hebihime asked still pretending to cry. Kiba nodded not noticing the grin on Mark's face from Kiba falling for Hebihime's act. "Then...please by me a pound of candy." Hebihime said bursting into a huge smile.

"Okay!" Kiba said before realizing Hebihime played him. "Did I just get played?"

"You kinda did Kiba-kun." Hinata said. "And you did promise you would get her that pound of candy."

"I had to admit she had me convinced as well." Shino said. "At least until I saw that Mark was grinning slightly." Kiba menatlly kicked himself in the head for not noticing that.

"Can I have my candy now?" Hebihime asked cutely. Kiba was about to say something but he couldn't resist the cuteness and Everyone including him and Akamaru new it. The Team decided that the day would be a day for bonding and not training since they had just gotten back from the Land of Scars. After Kiba basically emptied his wallet to pay for Hebihime's candy the team went and actually had ramen at Ichiraku. "Why ramen Mark?" Hebihime asked.

"Because it's good and I haven't had any for a long time." Mark said simply as he started to eat his spicey chicken ramen. Hebihime only shrugged as she began to eat her ramen as well. HInata looked at them and thought they were more like a father and his daughter then best friends. Hinata received her ramen and began to eat as well.

Unbeknownst to them Gil'ead had arrived in Konoha and had already created a plan to seduce Naruto. The Black Widow Demon knocked on the door of Naruto's apartment and when he answered he was surprised to see a half naked woman carrying a large bag at his door. "Ummmm who are you?" Naruto asked trying hard not to look at the woman's bountiful chest.

"Well I'm new to the village and I heard there was a person that liked ramen as much as I do so I was hoping he would let me make him some." Gil'ead said innocently. She knew she had him at ramen because he was practically drooling.

"Well if you want to come on in." Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin. Gil'ead walked in and started to pull the bags contents out and Naruto saw that she had a lot of stuff for ramen which made him happy. Gil'ead silently preapred everything as the water came to a boil.

"So what's your name? My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said. Gil'ead smiled at how cute and innocent he was.

"My name is Gil'ead. Gil'ead Widows." Gil'ead said as she added a drop from a small black bottle before adding the ingredients. When the ramen was complete Gil'ead made a large bowl for Naruto and a smaller bowl for herself. "I hope you like it Naruto-kun."

"I'm sure I will." Naruto said before he began to eat. Naruto didn't realize it but as he ate the ramen his mind was slowly being poisoned by the contents of the black bottle. Inside it was a potion called the Elixer of Shadows. This potion was made using some of the Black Widow Demon's aura and would slowly warp Naruto's mind. Gil'ead smiled as she thought about how best to seduce him more before mating with him. She looked at him and knew that he would taste deliscious when she devoured him as part of her kinds mating activities.

* * *

><p>Well now. What do you all think? Please review!<p> 


End file.
